


Dad

by jojogirl



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogirl/pseuds/jojogirl
Kudos: 15





	Dad

The drugs were wearing off. Patrick could feel his sore jaw and dry mouth. He rolled over in his bead and moaned.

The last thing he remembered was David laying him down in bed with a drink of water and saying “Okay, that’s enough of that, rest now.”

A few hours later Patrick rolls over in bed. “Hi.” David said looking up from his phone “How are you feeling?” 

Patrick plopped down on his pillow moaning, head and jaw throbbing. He remembers going under anesthesia and counting backward from the fucking number ten, but after that, everything is pretty fucking fuzzy.

“I feel in like my jaw is splitting in two.” Patrick groans. David gets up and brings him a glass of water and spills two pills out of a bottle. “Here, let’s get these in you, you will thank me soon.”

Patrick struggles to sit up to swallow the pills, he feels like lead. He feels like lead and helpless. He is not used to feeling this helpless and dependent on someone, especially David. He always feels like he is the one propping David up, not the other way around.

“The surgery went well, no complications, you will be back to normal soon, I’ve got you, Patrick, lay back down and let me take care of you.”

David is solid and sure as he lays him back down on his pillow, but he definitely has a shitting eating grin on his face. What is his face doing? Why does he look like that? “What?” Patrick says. “Why are you doing that with your face?” 

David kisses his cheek “Lay down, honey, let me take care of you, we can talk later.”

He does because everything is out of focus, but he is internally filing all of this conversation away for the future.

A couple of hours later, he wakes feeling David spooned in tight around him and rolls over. He looks reaches over to his phone and sees it is not that late, only 10:00 p.m. David stirs behind him. 

“Patrick, are you okay? What do you need?”

“I am fine, just a drink maybe?”

David gets up to fetch a drink of water and another pill. Once Patrick has had his fill and is laying down David says “Welcome back hungry, hungry hippo!!” Patrick groans “How bad was I? I know you have been YouTubing videos of people after they go under anesthesia for getting their wisdom teeth, what did I say?”  
“Nothing we are going to talk about tonight. Go back to sleep, I will be here for you in the morning.”

Patrick wakes up the next morning, sore, but feeling much more like himself. Surprisingly, David is already up and ready for the day, bringing Patrick his tea, pain meds and the godawful gauze for his mouth.

“So, how embarrassing was I?” David’s eyebrows raise all the way to his hairline. “Whatever do you mean?” He smirks. 

“C’mon, David, I know it was bad, just lay it on me.”

“Well, dad, let me just say, I think you have given us some future conversations to have.”


End file.
